


Pages

by jjongerotic (mumz)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I promise is not as bad as the tags make it sound, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumz/pseuds/jjongerotic
Summary: Jinki turns the page. Kibum stares.





	Pages

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote late at night, years ago after stumbling upon a facebook related quote. It's really short, and not good, though i hope you can enjoy it. Originally posted on Lj.

 

\---

 

Across the room, Jinki smiles as he flips another page of the book within his hands, eyes devouring the words one by one. He wiggles back to find a more comfortable position on the couch, tugging the throw blanket closer to his cold-prone body. Minutes later he leans back softly against a brown colored cushion, a soft puff of air escaping from his lips at the movement. He’s comfortable.

 

Jinki turns another page. Kibum sighs.

 

The cat-eyed boy watches from the kitchen the leader’s every move - soundlessly - almost in secrecy. He’s been staring for a while now, as the silence stretches between them inside the otherwise empty dorm. They’re a few meters apart, kitchen to living room, and yet, those meters equal light years in the unwritten laws of their relationship.

 

The laptop hums, low, before the air swallows the sound and blends it in the stifling silence. Attention is drawn back to the table - the leader, and the feelings attached to him like thin filaments are once again pushed aside and forgotten. Daintily, Kibum's fingers brush over the touchpad and the screen comes to life seconds later.

 

Jinki turns another the page. Kibum types, and waits.

 

Soon enough, he’s logged in and browsing through Facebook, skimming through his personal feed and his friends’ updates. It’s no secret that idols have personal accounts in social networks. It's actually pretty easy. Just a different name, a different face, a different life.

 

Kibum smiles, reads the updates, types a few comments, clicks a few likes. Jinki shifts in the couch minutes later, and a pair of slanted eyes immediately follow the move, like puppets to their master. Light percolates from the open window. It weaves with the air through the curtains and bleeds over the floorboards, licking Jinki’s naked toes orange and red with its tepid tongue.

 

The observant male sighs, and ponders in silence why must love be so deranged and submissive all at once - held hostage from the world by the possibility of rejection. Kibum loves Jinki, in a very unbrotherly way - he sees Jinki and he sees sunshine, which is the only proof he needs. And it’s a different kind of love. It's deeper, stronger, the kind that changes you for good. Unconsciously, Jinki had been sowing pieces of his good self inside him, deep deep down, and he’s proud to say, he’s been forever changed by Jinki and what he means to him.

 

Nevertheless, those feelings would remain hidden - buried in the darkness that clogs his own mind. Kibum is well known for his straightforward nature, for saying what he thinks and never caring to express how he feels, coming off sometimes to other people as annoying or a roundabout brat.

 

But Jinki, unknowingly, holds the magic spell to hold him, break him, piece him back together only to push him back down with just the sound of his name pushed out of his plush, full lips... Kibum’s too weak when it comes to the leader. Terrified at best. The mere thought of confessing his feelings makes him burst into flames. So it’s better to hold it all in, breathe, and move on.

 

After all. They _are_ just friends.

 

Jinki and Kibum. They are _just_ friends... They are just _friends_...

 

Unconciously, the brunet had typed something on his keyboard, eyes not of the task but focused on the lithe silhouette worlds apart, his fingers seemingly having bloomed a mind of their own. He had typed a thought of his that lingers every hour, muted, yet always present - resilient.

 

Like a fallow land, he weeps for happiness, for comfort, for nurture, for Jinki. Like a lost kindred soul, Kibum waits in the shadows of his mind for Jinki to save him his pinning heartache. He waits, tries to move on, fails and waits again, unable to move at all.

 

Amused, sad eyes watch the lit screen, laptop humming softly as Jinki shifts into another position yet again, now resting his body back on the cushions at the other side of the couch that are still puffed up and ready to lean into. He's comfortable.

 

A pair of moon like orbs, beautiful, unexpressive, pensive, keep staring blankly at the screen, what he had typed unconsciously, the meaning overall. He should log out, turn his latop off, pluck the charger off the outlet, coil the cord around his hand while getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

 

Kibum should _leave_ , and yet, he stares and his body molds into the chair like a long bought decoration.

 

 

 

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

 

 

_... and you're clueless of it._

 

Jinki turns the final page. Kibum presses his finger over the arrowed key.

 

Kibum allows a small, unwanted tear to slide from the corner of his eye, and down his cheek.

 

Kibum deletes.

 

_You-_

_yo-_

_y-_

 

 

\---


End file.
